


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Time writing Smut, Ja'far overworks himself, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sinbad punishes him, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi, idk how to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ja'far overworks yet again, Sinbad punishes him.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time writing anything like this >.> I don't know how to write it so ;; I hope you enjoy this mess of a fic I guess? Haha
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or its characters. I only own this fic.

“This is your punishment. I told you not to overwork yourself, didn’t I?”

Ja’far cried out at the stinging pain on his ass. There were already tears in his eyes, and he bit his lip desperately to quell them.

“When will you ever learn?”

The smack rang throughout the room. _I’m not going to be able to sit tomorrow and work,_ Ja’far thought desperately. That was probably the king’s intention though.

Sinbad had found him passed out on the table at night, dark bags under the silver-haired man’s eyes. He had carried Ja’far to his room and laid him on the bed. The advisor had woken up with his king staring at him, golden eyes full of disappointment and… lust?

His thoughts were interrupted when Sinbad’s hand came down on his buttock again. Instead of a cry however, Ja’far _moaned._

“Are you enjoying this?” Sinbad asked, eyebrows raised.

Ja’far blushed darkly. The skin on his ass was burning hot, and his cock was half erect.

“I-I-“

His words were cut off by a groan when Sinbad slapped him again. His cock was now embarrassingly hard, and he was panting now.

“You know this is supposed to be a punishment, right?” Sinbad said, sighing.

“S-sin, p-please-“

The king sighed once again before his hand came down to his advisor’s erection. He stroked it, the speed becoming faster and faster until Ja’far came with a choked sound.

He collapsed onto Sinbad’s lap, spent.

“Stay here, okay? I’ll go get the aloe,” his king murmured, getting off the bed.

* * *

“I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?”

“It’s alright,” Ja’far replied, closing his eyes. The aloe was cool and soothing on his burning ass, Sinbad’s hands working skillfully.

The white-haired advisor had learned his lesson – for now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
